Martin-Quimby Holdings
Martin-Quimby Holdings is the 15th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force. Plot Donald bequeaths his fortune to Chase, but a mistake in the mail causes the inheritance to arrive at Fletcher's house. Choosing Cody for his partner, Fletcher is especially glad to have control of Davenport Industries. That is, until the two of them discover PJ in the attic. If they turn him in, they will be able to retain control of the company. If they don't, the inheritance will go to someone else. After Fletcher and Cody back down, Kumiko arrives and jails both boys for falsely using inheritance money. However, Cody escapes and throws a cybercloak on Chase, who is then put in jail in his place. Sander,Olive, and Meri help Chyna, Zoltan, Robbie, Bailey, Cody, Hailey, Tina, and Cody Jr flee the country. Cast Main Cast * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby and Robbie Quimby * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya and Ann Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Tessa Ross * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux and Crossbow * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan, Gabe Duncan, Gabe Duncan Jr, and John Duncan * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth * Leo Howard as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford and Kick Brewer * Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick and Drew Krupnick * Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez and Aidan Martinez * Peyton List as Emma Davenport and Evangeline Davenport * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross and Ravi Ross Jr. (voice) * Raphael Alejandro or Kevin Quinn as (Mateo) Zander Davenport and Christopher Davenport * Mallory Mahoney or Nina Lu as Destiny/Tiffany Ross * Adam Irigoyen as Luke Ross * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross and Kristen Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Lincoln Melcher as Griff McCormick and Benjamin McCormick * Miranda May as Lou McCormick * Nathan Arenas or Will Buie Jr. as Jorge Ramirez or Finn Sawyer * Dove Cameron as Maddie Smalls, Liv Dippledorf, Elizabeth Dippledorf, and Victoria Dippledorf * Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls * Jordan Fisher as Holden Dippledorf * TBA as Amelia, Alexander, Benjamin, Emily, and Franklin Dippledorf * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney and Joey Rooney, Jr. * TBA as Michael and Seth Rooney * Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow and Daphne Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Parker and Ralph Rooney * Lauren Lindsay Donzis as Penelope "Ruby" Davenport * Chase Austin as Sander Storm * Piper Curda as Olive/Kumiko Hashimoto * Raini Rodriguez as Meri Dunne * Special Guest Star: Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Selena Gomez as Hailey Martin Trivia * The following is a list of Arrested Development similarities: ** Fletcher incorrectly owns Davenport Industries, like how in Arrested Development, Gob was the real owner of the Bluth Company, but Michael acted like he owned it. ** Like Michael with George, Fletcher and Cody discover PJ and must question whether turning him in is right. ** At the end, Fletcher and Cody are arrested in the way Lucille was arrested in the episode Development Arrested. ** The exchange between Kumiko and Fletcher mirrors the exchange between Lucille and Annyong in that episode. ** The jailing causes Fletcher and Cody's families to fall apart, like the Bluths, as they flee the country. Category:Episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force Season 1 Category:2021 Category:2038